Talk:Heavy Class
Tactics Discussion I disagree with Shredder rocket >> Suppression. Most of arguments provided have no actual meaning. 1) Shredder rocket deals only 4 damage most of Heavy's carrier, as only Colonel's trait add it +3 damage for plasma main weapon. At that point in game there are mostly no situations where firing shredder is better than using main weapon or launcher. In general, players avoid pulling more than one pack, and that means you usually deal with 3 enemy at one given time. Enemies that can be one-shotted with that rocket pose any threat only early in game, but at that time destroying their equipment in blast hurts project a lot, so emergency use only, but same can be done with a standard rocket. Using it against enemies with more health have no meaning damage-wise, as early in game it will leave enemies almost, but not dead, with any weapon able to finish them off even without damage buff (while same can be achieved with grenade, or standard rocket as enemies generaly have 3 4 5 or 8 health). While later in game it is even more useless, as damage suffered by average enemies isn't enough for damage buff to make any difference compared to standard rocket and versus tough targets (that usualy can be found in 1 quantity per pack) prime weapon does way more. On Terror missions it's hard to use as map is packed with civilians and they will often got caught in blast if player fires without precision considerably limiting uses of any rocket. 14:02, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Darkaed 2) Range isn't awesome at all. You can't fire it on targets out of your own visibilty radius, and must not move heavy prior to firing. Moreover, terrain often interferes with targeting, so, positioning is crucial. While rockets have high hit chance (90%) that not affected by anything it's not 100%, meaning mishaps do happen. Shredder have almost no uses where it shines over other instruments Heavy have, meaning its just 1 more rocket to fire. Suppression does start weaker, but with upgrades to main weapon, Danger zone perk and Mayhem it becomes 100% guaranteed cover destroyer in area, debuffing and slightly damaging all enemies it hits, while not hurting any friendlies and not limited to 1 use. In late game in any situation where you would prefer firing shredder rocket over main weapon or standard rocket suppression can be used to similar effect. You can argue that suppression will force enemies to switch to grenades, psionics and other dangerous stuff. But again, you choose to act that way over shooting main weapon or firing standard rocket, same goes for shredder. To sum it up, shredder rocket have no significant benefits over suppression as its actual uses are limited in same way as suppression's. So, it's more of personal preference. 05:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC)Darkaed Facts: 1) Shredder deals 4 damage and adds 33% damage buff vs 6 damage of standard rocket. For debuff to provide at least same damage we need to deal at least 6 damage from other source, so it will result in bonus 2 damage, compensating low initial admage. So, firing at targets with less than 12 health is less effective than firing standard rocket. Firing against robotic targets with HEAT perk require them to have at least 24 health to make Shredder a viable choice. With Mayhem it requires target with 13-15 health at least, depending on tech level. With Mayhem and HEAT it's always worse than normal rocket even against Sectopod. With Blaster launcher you have almost no targets where Shredder will be better than standard rocket. 2) Enemies early in game have low health: 3/4 Sectoid, 3/4/6 Thin man, 4/6 Floater, 3/5 Outsider. Meaning outside classic and impossible difficulty Shredder is useless for preparing enemies for capture. Even then, number of enemies are quite limited: only Outsider on classic (you need only 1 through game), with thin man and floater joining on impossible(though that will leave them with 2 health, not really better then starter pistol + grenade) 07:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC)Darkaed Cleanup? As evidenced by the Shredder Rocket vs Suppression discussion, it might be preferable for skill discussion to follow the same format as the MEC Trooper skill comparison. Sleepysheepy (talk) 09:38, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Argentina random class is Heavy? Hi, I have a big curiosity about the random class from the soldiers. Well when I put a soldier from this country, in the beginning or is a new rookie, and win the mission the game choose the class Heavy for them. Only sometime they will be another one. It's a bug or what? RTSFan-1 (talk) 05:43, August 17, 2015 (UTC) : If you're referring to the sole surviving member of the tutorial mission, then yes that soldier is always scripted to become a Heavy but if you're talking about a general predisposition of Argentinian soldiers becoming Heavies, then no there isn't a specific bug that I'm aware of; you're probably just experiencing a rare but statistically possible occurrence from the game's pseudo-random number generation mechanics.Monkeybite (talk) 15:01, August 17, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for the answer my friend. I was just curious about this because I see, not only in my game, but in a lot of videos from the internet that random Argentinian Soldier become a Heavy class more than another class. Also I am from Argentina. : RTSFan-1 (talk) 05:03, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :